


windmill wings

by nakamoto (kkeutkkaji)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But we'll get there, Fluff, Kindergarten teacher Doyoung, M/M, Single dad Jaehyun, Slow Burn, and i mean, more tags to be added later, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeutkkaji/pseuds/nakamoto
Summary: They say learning is ageless, so while four-year-old Jisung learns to write and dance, his father learns to love again.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circadians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circadians/gifts).



> "Over and over, we begin again."—Banana Yoshimoto  
>   
> Written with the fullest heart for the Dojae queen—my friend, the Hibiscus tea to my iced mocha, my partner in crime, Melia. I miss you ♡  
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jisung's first day of school and Jaehyun is nervous. Lucky for him, Doyoung-teacher is around to reassure him.

The first day of school is always terrifying. 

_Is my hair okay? Have I picked the right shirt? What if people don’t like me?_

Jaehyun has so many questions, so many concerns.

He gnaws worriedly on his bottom lip as he fills a lunchbox with a mound of amateurishly prepared kimchi and spam fried rice and seals it tightly, deep in thought. He slips the container into a coloured lunch bag before reaching towards the fridge to retrieve an apple juice box, adding the drink into the same lunch bag and closing it tightly.

He pauses in front of the small mirror he’s got in his living room hallway, carefully inspecting his appearance. His skin is clear, thankfully, and despite his paranoia, the skin beneath his eyes is far from the greyish hue one would expect someone who barely slept through the night to possess.

“ _Appa_ ,” a voice whines from behind him, interrupting his train of thought. “Gonna be late. Let’s _goooo_.”

The small smile that spreads across Jaehyun’s lips is instantaneous. 

“Sorry, Jisung-ah. Appa’s being really slow today, isn’t he?” Jaehyun answers, turning around to face the voice. “Let’s put your shoes on and we can leave, okay?”

The four-year-old light of Jaehyun’s life nods, easily appeased. “Okay, appa. Hurry.”

Jaehyun hurries.

He took the day off work, so he’s not really in a rush for anything, but it’s clear that he’s much more terrified about his son’s first day of school than, well, his son. But school is a big deal, Jaehyun reasons. It’s the beginning of a new chapter in Jisung’s life—a new chapter in their life.

His fingers fumble as he rushes to button his shirt. On the full-length mirror Jaehyun is facing, several photos of Jisung have been taped up: a couple from when he was just born; his first birthday; first Chuseok; first Christmas. Jaehyun grins to himself.

 _My boy_ , he thinks happily.

He gives his hair a final brush over his forehead and pulls a coat from his closet before kicking his bedroom door shut. 

“Sung-ah!” he calls from the hallway. “Have you picked your shoes out?” 

“Yes, appa, I’m waiting at the door!” his son calls back.

Jaehyun laughs to himself as Jisung comes into view, sitting patiently at the threshold of their small flat. His Bulbasaur backpack is already slung onto his shoulders, on top of his coat, which, Jaehyun notes with pride, he also managed to shrug on all by himself. Getting Jisung to hold still for a second, Jaehyun slips the lunch bag from before into the main pocket of the little backpack, zips it firmly, and then they’re off.

Hand-in-hand, they leave their apartment and head for the subway station. Jisung hums happily, practically skipping with excitement as they make for the platform. It’s a short two stops (with so many schools available to choose from, practicality had won Jaehyun over) from their apartment complex, and a ten-minute walk from Jaehyun's office, making it extremely convenient for the young father.

The kindergarten is just around the corner from the train station, a long, single-story building with faded eggshell yellow walls and a gabled roof. Swirls of colour and messy handprints decorate the walls along with crudely drawn animals, people, plants—you name it.

The open front yard is noisy with the sound of some of the older kids kicking a football around before class. Seeing such a happy place makes Jaehyun happy—like any parent, he wants the best for his child, and he hopes firmly that Jisung will be happy in school. His own school days were happy ones, and while he is totally aware that this happiness will wane and change as his son grows up, Jaehyun is focused on now, and selfishly wants his son to be the happiest kid in the whole world while he can. 

"Are you scared?" Jaehyun lowers his head to ask his son, clutching their hands together even more tightly as they walk down the hallway leading to Jisung's assigned classroom. He's in the Purple class—one of the seven classes of Jisung’s level, each named after a colour of the rainbow. 

" _Appa_ ," Jisung says drily in response. Was that an eyeroll? Where the hell was his four-year-old learning withering expressions? He would need to have a serious chat with Taeyong about what exactly godfathers were meant to do (and _not_ to do).

"It's just school! It’s not scary, appa," Jisung reassures his father, who laughs brightly to hide his nervousness. 

"Sorry, kiddo," Jaehyun scratches his nape. "Appa is scared because you won't be around to keep me company anymore," he admits.

This seems to spark some kind of momentary contemplation in his son, who pouts, considering this point deeply. The expression is so familiar, Jaehyun suddenly feels a fresh wave of uncertainty and longing and something else he refuses to name.

"That's okay, appa. I'm always here!" he hears before he feels Jisung's small hand press against his chest at the spot Jaehyun figures his son thinks his heart is.

Jaehyun's eyes well with tears and his face burns with embarrassment. He wishes Johnny-hyung were here to make a joke or say something— _anything_ that might relieve the tension or distract Jaehyun from the monumental thing his son just said to him. Clearing his throat noisily and blinking back the tears, he inhales shakily and smiles.

"Yeah," he nods, pressing his own fist to his son's beating heart. "And appa is always here, right?" 

Jisung nods impatiently. "Yes appa. Can we go in now?"

"Looks like he's really eager," someone laughs from behind. Jaehyun pivots slightly to meet the voice and comes face to face with a tall man with inky black hair smiling down at his son. He's dressed in paint-stained jeans and a maroon tee with the words 'LSM KINDERGARTEN' printed in white across the front. A sticker has been slapped crookedly to the left of the shirt, across the breastbone, and on it, in neat print, is written: 'Hello, I am Doyoung-teacher!' 

"He is," Jaehyun replies fondly. "He doesn't care for a second that I'm worried out of my mind," he jokes.

The man— _Doyoung_ , Jaehyun corrects mentally—shrugs. "Finger painting and making awesome friends versus his hyung? I think I know what the obvious choice is, don't you..." he begins to quip, but trails off. "Ah, I'm sorry. I don't know your names, though I definitely should. I'm Kim Doyoung. I'm in charge of the Purple class," he introduces, smiling at Jaehyun before bending to Jisung's height level.

“He’s not my hyung! He’s my appa!” Jisung cuts in, correcting his teacher before Jaehyun can.

Doyoung’s eyes widen slightly at the revelation—Jaehyun gets that a lot. He knows he’s fairly young for a father, but he’s not ashamed in any way. His son is the light of his life, and nothing could ever change that for him. The young teacher’s surprise only lasts for a second, though, before the smile returns to his face and Jaehyun introduces himself and Jisung.

"Hello, Jisungie! That's a cool backpack. Did your appa get that for you?" Doyoung nods to Jisung.

The child shakes his head. "Taeyong-uncle did!" he declares. "He's my godfather and he’s cool!"

Doyoung nods. "I bet he is. But you know what? I'm cooler," he whispers loudly, conspiratorially. “I have stickers of all the Pokémon. Wanna see?”

Jisung’s responding nod is reverent. Jaehyun bites back a fond laugh.

“I’ll show you once your appa is ready to say goodbye,” Doyoung says encouragingly, extending a hand for Jisung to hold. The four-year-old accepts immediately, all thoughts of his father completely forgotten at the enticing offer of receiving his very own Bulbasaur drawing for him to hang in his room.

“Bye, appa,” he waves vaguely, too focused on his amazing new teacher to see his father off properly. Tugging on Doyoung’s hand, he tries to pull them both into the classroom.

“It’s only been 5 minutes and my son’s already replaced me,” Jaehyun pouts with faux bitterness.

Doyoung winks, and Jaehyun can’t help the way his mouth curves up into a smile. He doesn’t know what exactly is so amusing, but for some reason, the smiling just doesn't seem to be stopping. 

“Don’t worry,” Doyoung says gently. “He’ll do great. He’s in good hands.”

Jaehyun nods, feeling another lump form in his throat at the sight of his baby boy, so eager to make new friends and learn new things. So eager to grow up.

“I’m going to take off or I’ll never leave,” Jaehyun admits sheepishly.

He’s stalled enough.

“Could you help me take a photo of us before I go? First day of school is a pretty big milestone for _some_ of us,” he laughs, shaking his head as his squirming son.

Doyoung obliges graciously, probably used to the clinginess of parents, and snaps a number of shots of father and son smiling brightly at each other. 

Wrenching himself away, Jaehyun bends to give a fidgeting Jisung a final kiss on the cheek and a passionate wave goodbye before turning on his heel and forcing himself to leave. He spends the walk to the train station and then the entirety of the journey back home thinking about his son—what activities he would be doing, what friends he would be making, what kinds of things he might be saying. It's all so exciting and new and scary, it makes Jaehyun's heart race.

 _He's in good hands_ , Jisung's teacher had said. 

Jaehyun hums to himself, pensive. _Doyoung-teacher_. He was extremely friendly and clearly had a way with kids _and_ parents.

The memory makes Jaehyun smile. He can't exactly explain it, but he trusts Doyoung. He hadn't passed any sort of judgment about Jaehyun and his parenting or his situation in general. He had been kind and entirely attentive to Jisung, and Jaehyun has already been convinced that Doyoung is a good teacher.

 _I hope we get along_ , Jaehyun thinks to himself, feeling much more reassured by the thought of someone dependable watching out for his son.

He has a good feeling about this.

 

 

++ 

 

 

As Jaehyun reaches his apartment complex, he sees Taeyong’s car pulling up to the entrance and gives the elder man a wave as he drives on to get a parking space. 

They meet a few minutes later at the lift lobby, Taeyong’s arms laden with bags that Jaehyun knows are filled with food. 

“You’re probably going to be too busy to cook for the next few days,” Taeyong shrugs as they take the lift up to the tenth floor. 

Jaehyun grins, grateful. “You’re the best, hyung. Jisung will be happy. He loves your cooking.” 

“You have to eat, too, you know,” Taeyong scolds. “I’m ninety-nine per cent sure you barely ate last night and skipped breakfast this morning.

He’s right.

“Can you blame me?” Jaehyun says, sheepish. He punches the passcode into the electronic lock panel and pushes his front door open. Taeyong shuffles in with his bags and heads straight for the kitchen counter. He arranges everything into neat stacks and starts loading the refrigerator.

“I know you’re anxious, but he’s going to be fine,” Taeyong soothes as he works. “He’ll only be gone for 4 hours every day, anyway.”

Jaehyun hums in acknowledgment, flopping onto his sofa. “I just keep thinking about when he was born,” he sighs.

Taeyong pauses for a beat before offering Jaehyun gentle smile. Joining his friend on the couch, he reaches over to pat him reassuringly on the shoulder. “I know, Jae. But you’ve done a great job bringing him up all this time. He’s a strong, smart kid. He’s going to do great.”

For the billionth time that day, Jaehyun feels that same tight feeling in his throat, and his eyes start to well. Swallowing thickly, he leans his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. For a little while, it feels like they’re back in the dingy apartment they called home in college, right when Jisung had first come into Jaehyun’s life and everything felt so unfamiliar and scary. Jaehyun doesn’t know how he could’ve done it without all the help from Taeyong and his parents.

“Thanks,” he whispers, welcoming the firm squeeze Taeyong gives his wrist.

 

 

 ++

 

 

After what feels like an _eternity_ of waiting (Taeyong’s rolled his eyes at Jaehyun’s whining more times than they can count in the last few hours to kill before school ended for the day), they’re finally getting out of Taeyong’s car (parked in the public carpark across the street) and heading to pick Jisung up.

When the young boy emerges from his classroom, he’s an absolute whirlwind of excitement, rushing to hug his father and his godfather before launching into a detailed account of everything that happened as they make their way back to Taeyong’s car.

“It was so fun, Taeyong-uncle, we drew pictures of our house and we coloured with crayons and we all talked about our favourite animals—mine’s a fox, ‘cause they’re so cute—and then Doyoung-teacher ate lunch with us and we played duck, duck goose and Chenle fell down when he was running but I helped him stand up and he only cried a little bit, ‘cause we’re four and we’re really big now, and he’s my best friend now, appa, can he come to our house to play?” Jisung rattles on, hardly stopping to take a breath.

“Slow down there, buddy,” Jaehyun laughs, helping Jisung into his car seat in the back. “You’re talking so fast, you’re going to turn red.”

“Sorry, appa,” Jisung giggles. “But I love school so much, and appa, Doyoung-teacher is the best, he really drew me a Bulbasaur, it’s in my backpack, appa, do you want to see it?”

Jisung’s chattiness continues for the rest of the day, even after Taeyong leaves in the evening after dinner. It’s all _Doyoung-teacher did this_ and _Hyuck said that_ and _tomorrow, tomorrow appa, Doyoung-teacher said we’re going to—_ and Jaehyun is so thankful to whatever deity is up there that day 1 has come to an end with no tears (from Jisung, at least) and heaps of excitement, instead. Jisung talks about Doyoung-teacher right until it’s time for bed and Jaehyun tucks him in with a hand smoothing out his messy hair and a kiss to his cheek.

It’s back to work for him tomorrow, but Jaehyun gets into his own bed looking forward to the morning ahead and getting to experience his son’s excitement all over again.

 

 

++

 

 

The hours melt into days and before Jaehyun knows it, it’s the nearly end of Jisung’s first week at school. Although Jaehyun hasn’t been able to pick Jisung up from school every day, what with his return to work and all, the week has gone by smoothly and Jisung seems to be adjusting well. They’ve got a routine going now: Jaehyun delivers Jisung to Doyoung-teacher in the morning, and his parents collect him at the end of the school day. Jaehyun tries his best to leave work promptly at 5:30 but Thursday when he can’t, he’s lucky to have Taeyong swing by his apartment to check on Jisung and relieve his parents from grandparent duties when he gets held up for a couple of hours in an important meeting. It takes a village, as they say.

While Jaehyun has never been a morning person, he adores the school run, treasuring every breakfast-hurry, backpack zip-up and subway-squeeze that he spends with his son. There’s also something nice about Doyoung-teacher’s warm _good mornings_ that Jaehyun can’t quite put his finger on. He chalks it up to how genuine it all is—the office is full of terse exchanges and tired faces, but when the young teacher wishes him a good day, Jaehyun feels like Doyoung means it, and finds himself meaning it right back. It’s all so wholesome and a little bit cheesy, Jaehyun knows, but he supposes that’s what being a parent does to you.

Speaking of wholesomeness, Jaehyun is halfway through his lunch break on Friday when an e-mail notification pops up on his phone screen. He opens it to find the first edition of what seems to be a weekly newsletter from Doyoung-teacher: a rundown of the week’s highlights from the Purple class, complete with pictures. The grin on Jaehyun’s face as he spots a snap of Jisung enjoying a snack and playing with his classmates piques the curiosity of his co-workers, and before he knows it, his phone is being stolen out of his hands.

“I’m so proud of my son,” Johnny sighs contentedly. “He’s the star of the class.”

Sicheng rolls his eyes. “All he’s doing is eating a grape.”

“Eating a grape _talentedly_.”

Jaehyun snorts, brushing them off (while in total agreement. His son is a prodigy.)

“His teacher is really cute, too,” Ten comments suggestively, holding up the class photograph at the end of the newsletter and zooming in on Doyoung’s smiling face.

“What? I—Can you not objectify the person responsible for my son’s education?” Jaehyun bites out, flustered.

Johnny takes the phone from Ten to have a better look and hums in agreement. “I’m with Ten, he’s a total looker. I would definitely ask him out.”

Jaehyun thinks of his daily exchanges with Doyoung and feels his face heat slightly. So maybe the man _is_ attractive. Objectively speaking.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he argues, a pathetic attempt at deflection. 

“You’re blushing,” Sicheng, the traitor, giggles conspiratorially, and the table _oohs_.

“Jaehyun has a crush on the teacher!” Johnny crows.

“Fuck you guys,” the young father snatches his phone back. “That is so not appropriate. I don’t have a crush.”

“You know for a while,” Johnny starts, putting his sandwich down, “I really thought you had this thing going on with your friend Taeyong. But when I met him at your Christmas get-together, he shot it down immediately. He said it would be like incest, and that he wasn’t your type anyway. At first, I didn’t really get what he meant, but _now,_ looking at this guy, I totally understand what he meant.”

Sicheng’s laughter intensifies and Ten nods deeply, as though Johnny’s just shared a fundamental truth of the universe. 

They’re all dead to Jaehyun.

 

 

++

 

 

The truth is, Doyoung ticks a lot of Jaehyun’s boxes. While it’s true that Jaehyun’s had flings with women in the past, he had eventually decided that he preferred men even before Jisung came into his life. Once that had happened, his whole world became his son. Dating was pretty much out of the question in the beginning, and even now Jaehyun feels like he has a whole laundry list of prerequisites that must be met before anyone would ever make the cut. After all, Jisung deserves stability above all things, and Jaehyun has no interest in risking anything that could disrupt his son’s life.

But Doyoung clearly likes children and knows how to take care of them. Jaehyun doesn’t need to know him personally to be sure of all this—it’s Doyoung’s job, after all, and he wouldn’t be doing it without having an abundance of those essential traits. Jisung adores him (Jaehyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t a tiny bit jealous of the way Doyoung has replaced him as the ‘best’ person in his son’s eyes), which is another huge roadblock out of the way, and as embarrassing as it is to admit, Doyoung _is_ indeed a handsome man.

And while it was something that Jaehyun had noted to himself in passing and then forgotten about, having heard it from his friends kind of reconjures the thought and makes it stick in Jaehyun’s head, so much so that the next morning as Jaehyun drops Jisung off, he can’t help but notice the young teacher’s lean frame and bright smile and the nice slope of his jawline.

 _Huh,_ Jaehyun thinks. _That’s not good._

 

 

++ 

 

 

Taeyong, naturally, thinks it’s hilarious. 

“Of _all_ the people,” he throws his head back as he laughs at Jaehyun’s confession. “You had to go and pick your son’s teacher.” 

Jaehyun frowns, feeling uncharacteristically sulky. “It’s not like I’m in love with him, or anything. I have just come to the perfectly normal adult conclusion that another human being exhibits a number of attractive qualities,” he reasons. 

They’re seated at a back table in Taeyong’s restaurant, a trendy noodle bar that the older man has owned and run for a few years now. It’s a breezy Sunday afternoon in Spring and Jaehyun is waiting for Jisung to finish with ballet class.

Taeyong raises a perfectly-shaped eyebrow at Jaehyun, unconvinced. “When you say it like that, _sure_ , it sounds like no big deal,” he shakes his head. “But come on, this is the first person you’ve openly acknowledged as ‘attractive’ in ages.”

Jaehyun opens his mouth to protest, but Taeyong is quicker and cuts him off. “Don’t even try to lie to your hyung, Jung Jaehyun, so help me god. I know you too well.”

Once again, his old college roommate is right.

Sighing, Jaehyun slouches in his seat. “It really isn’t a big deal,” he insists. “I don’t even know the guy." 

“Yet,” Taeyong points out. “You don’t know him _yet._ ”

 

 

 ++

 

 

And almost like a sign from the universe, Jaehyun returns home one day to a lavender piece of paper shoved in his face and _appa we’re going to the petting zoo they need parent v-vo—_ (“volunteers,” Jaehyun helps his whirlwind pronounce) _volunteers can you please come appa it’s gonna be so fun and you get to play with me and Doyoung-teacher and Hyuck said his appa is coming please, please appa can you—_

How is Jaehyun supposed to say no to that?

That’s how he finds himself at a petting zoo in Ilsan with 14 kindergarteners, 3 parents and Doyoung-teacher, watching over the kids as they marvel at the various animals living on the compound. Jaehyun can tell that it’s taking all their effort not to run off in different directions, but they behave themselves as best as they can in front of their teacher. For the most part, the kids stay obediently in their two lines while the caretakers introduce the different animals to them and share interesting facts about their names, behaviour and feeding habits.

They break for lunch after the short lesson, and Jaehyun gets to know Taeil (Hyuck’s father) and Jieqiong (Chenle’s mother) as they eat. It’s nice that his fellow parents are such friendly people, and it doesn’t take long for them to exchange numbers and promise to arrange a playdate for their sons, who are definitely becoming the Three Musketeers of their class.

It’s finally time to pet the animals after lunch, and the class is split into two groups that rotate around the compound.

(Jaehyun is, of course, paired with Doyoung.)

Most of Jisung’s classmates are pretty adventurous when it comes to interacting with the animals, and they have the time of their lives petting and feeding smaller animals like the otters and guinea pigs. They move on to the rabbits next, and if Jaehyun agrees with one student’s observation that Doyoung-teacher looks a lot like the bunnies, he keeps it to himself with a smile.

When their group arrives at the field where the resident goats are grazing, there’s a little more hesitation from the kids (Jisung included), who seem a bit more wary of the bigger animals. When it’s Jisung’s turn to feed Jadu, a 6-month-old goat kid, Jaehyun can see his apprehension. He moves to help, but Doyoung gets there first, crouching down to match Jisung’s height.

“It’s okay, Jisung-ah, if you treat it softly, it won’t harm you,” Doyoung smiles, placing his hand reassuringly on the young boy’s shoulder. He guides Jisung forward and shows him how to carefully feed Jadu the piece of butternut squash in his hands. Jadu accepts Jisung’s offer enthusiastically, and Jisung bursts into giggles, in love with his new friend. Jaehyun snaps about a hundred pictures as he watches, resolutely ignoring the slight increase in his heart rate at the sight of his son smiling up at Doyoung.

And when Jisung runs over to Jaehyun to ask if appa saw how brave he was when he fed Jadu and Jaehyun assures his son that _of course he did_ , and he looks up to see Doyoung grinning at him widely, all gummy with his eyes bright, well—

He tells his heart to stop it and ignores that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
>   
> This is a revival of the fic I started ages ago and just never touched again. Happy to say that I've actually made some proper progress this time LOL, and I'm posting to kind of motivate myself to keep it going, because it's something so close to my heart and I really want to do it justice.  
>   
> comments/kudos/concrit appreciated ♡  
>   
> Stream [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHh8omGVOho) for a good day ♡  
>   
> [✤ twt](https://twitter.com/nakamotojpg) / [✤ cc](https://curiouscat.me/kkeutkkaji)  
> 


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong has an encounter with a handsome new face. Thanks to a little someone, Jaehyun scores a not-date with Doyoung.

The kids are all asleep within ten minutes of the bus journey back to school, which leaves Jaehyun sitting next to Doyoung in relative silence. The young father wracks his brain, trying to come up with something to say that doesn’t feel awkward in his head, but luckily enough, Doyoung speaks first.

“Thank you for coming with us today, Mr. Jung,” Doyoung says, voice low. They don’t need anyone waking up after the day’s excitement. 

“You were a lot of help,” Doyoung continues, “And the kids all like you a lot.”

Jaehyun feels a blush forming at the compliments. “My little one insisted,” he brushes Doyoung off. “It was a pleasure.”

“Besides,” he adds. “It was only a couple of hours. I don’t know how you handle fourteen monsters by yourself at once. Just keeping up with one is a handful.”

Doyoung laughs quietly. It’s a nice sound, Jaehyun thinks.

“It’s… chaotic at the very worst,” he shrugs modestly. “But I love my job. I learn so much from them every day, I wouldn’t swap for the world.”

And more than anything, it’s Doyoung’s sincerity and love for his job that makes Jaehyun’s heart squeeze traitorously.

“You’re a good teacher,” Jaehyun says, meaning it, and there it is again—Doyoung’s wide smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Jung,” he nods. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Call me Jaehyun,” Jaehyun blurts out without thinking.

Doyoung raises his eyebrows in surprise and Jaehyun instantly feels like an idiot.

“I mean— uh, we’ll probably be seeing each other a lot… and I’m probably younger than you…” he trails off dumbly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and cringing internally at his own awkwardness.

Doyoung looks like he’s holding in a laugh, but he nods graciously anyway. “I’m twenty-seven,” he shares with a smile.

“Ah, I’m right, then. You’re my hyung. I’m a year younger,” Jaehyun replies. His face is too warm.

“Jaehyun, it is, then. You too, please call me hyung,” Doyoung grins. “Since you offered, and since we’ll be seeing each other a lot.”

Jaehyun’s face heats up even more at Doyoung’s teasing, but he rolls his eyes and laughs along with Doyoung, enjoying the exchange too much.

When the mini bus pulls up to the front of the school, the adults help shuttle the children safely into the schoolyard. Doyoung does a quick head count, and Jaehyun spots Taeyong walking over from where he must have parked his car.

“Hi there, buddy,” Taeyong smiles, hoisting Jisung up on his hip. “Did you have fun?”

“So much fun,” Jisung nods, and tells his godfather about his newfound friendship with Jadu the goat.

While the two are immersed in conversation, Jaehyun feels a light tap on his shoulder. It’s Doyoung.

“Sorry to interrupt, Jaehyun-ah. I just wanted to thank you again for coming today. I hope you volunteer again.”

“It was my pleasure, hyung. I definitely will,” Jaehyun answers, sincere.

Glancing at Taeyong and Jisung, Doyoung pauses.

“I’m sorry, it’s rude of me not to have introduced myself,” he says to Taeyong, reaching out for a handshake. “I’m Jisung’s teacher, Doyoung. Are you Jaehyun’s partner, perhaps?”

“ _God_ , no,” Taeyong denies as Jaehyun shakes his head, eyes wide.

“It’s not like that at all—”

“Jaehyun is _really_ single. Super single,” Taeyong stresses.

Doyoung laughs, slightly red in the face. Jaehyun wants to die.

“He’s my godfather,” Jisung pipes up, and Doyoung _ahs_ , understanding finally settling in.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologises. “This is the second time I’ve made such a careless assumption. It’s nice to meet you. Taeyong-sshi, I believe?”

“Jisung talks about you a lot,” Doyoung smiles when Taeyong nods in affirmation.

They chat for a while about Jisung and his classroom activities, before the young boy gets bored.

Tugging on Taeyong’s collar, Jisung whines. “Can we go to the shop now, uncle? I’m hungry.”

“That’s our cue to go,” Jaehyun nods, apologetic.

“Sorry to have kept you,” Doyoung shakes his head graciously. “Have a good weekend, Jaehyun-ah. And you too, Taeyong-sshi.”

They exchange goodbyes and Jisung waves to his teacher as they go their separate ways.

“He was totally relieved when he found out we aren’t together,” Taeyong grins as they walk towards the school gate. “Did you see his smile?”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun grumbles, red in the face. “He was just being polite. He smiles at all the parents.”

“Do all the other parents also call him hyung?”

“Could you just shut up?”

Taeyong snorts.

“Factually, he’s my hyung because he’s older than me, just like you’re my hyung—”

“Those are two _completely_ different things—”

Once again, the conversation is interrupted by Jisung, except this time, he’s yelling to someone.

“Yuta-teacher!” he calls, moving an arm from Taeyong’s shoulder and waving furiously as Taeyong and Jaehyun stop in their tracks.

A man slightly shorter than Jaehyun stops in front of them. He’s dressed in fitted black sports vest and matching sweatpants, and he’s got one of the most dazzling smiles Jaehyun’s ever seen.

He dips his head in a bow and stretches his hand out. “Hi,” he greets, casual and sunny as he exchanges handshakes with both Jaehyun and Taeyong. “I’m Yuta-teacher. I’m in charge of the kids’ PE lessons and outdoor activities.”

“Hey, Jisung-ah,” Yuta grins, turning his attention to the young boy and reaching up for a high-five, which Jisung happily grants. “Are these your dads?”

“That’s my appa,” Jisung points at Jaehyun, “And this is my godfather, Taeyong-uncle,” he explains, petting Taeyong’s hair in the same way Taeyong pets his cat.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Jisung coos. Jaehyun chokes on his laughter as Taeyong’s blush spreads all the way up to his ears.

Returning Jaehyun’s grin, Yuta glances Taeyong, who’s staring at the PE teacher, dumbstruck.

“He is,” Yuta answers with a wink, and Jaehyun wishes he could take a picture of the shell-shocked expression on Taeyong’s now-scarlet face.  
“Unfortunately, I have to run off,” the PE teacher says then, ruffling Jisung’s hair. “It was nice to meet you both.”

He waves goodbye to Jisung and bows again.

“See you around,” he smiles (mostly to Taeyong, Jaehyun thinks.)

“Not a _word_ ,” Taeyong hisses as Jaehyun bursts into laughter.

 

 

++

 

  
  
After the first field trip, Jaehyun finds himself enjoying the morning school run even more than before, as the kindergarten becomes a community that both he and Jisung are a part of. He finds a new commute buddy in Jieqiong, who takes the same subway line to work as him, and he makes friends with more parents as they start to recognise each other and organise activities for their children. He even gets to chat with Doyoung-teacher more often, and polite ‘ _good mornings’_ become sincere ‘ _how was your weekend’_ s and ‘ _have a good day_ ’s.

Before Jaehyun even knows it, they’re halfway into spring, and Jisung is fast approaching his 5th month in school.

It’s a couple of weeks later when Jisung hands Jaehyun a note from school. It’s a mid-semester progress report from Doyoung-teacher, who writes in impeccably neat _hangeul_  that Jisung is doing great in school. He’s a fast learner and a confident speaker in class. He struggled a little in the beginning with spelling, but with Jaehyun’s help at home, he’s improved a lot in a short time and seems to really enjoy reading and writing. He’s a good sport in PE and is a creative student in art class, and has demonstrated a good grasp of the qualities the teachers have been encouraging: teamwork, empathy, and a willingness to help his classmates, among others.

Jaehyun glows with pride. The note is secured proudly to the refrigerator with a Pororo magnet, and pictures are sent to grandma and grandpa, and Taeyong-uncle, too.

Their usually quiet apartment becomes a hub of activity on the weekends: Chenle and Donghyuck come over to play soccer one Saturday while Jaehyun, Taeil and Jieqiong enjoy some beer and some much-needed time off; the week after, Jeno brings his train set over and Jisung helps him assemble it in Jaehyun’s living room, furniture pushed around to make room for the miniature track, complete with two model trains and a station conductor. A few nights after that, Taeyong cooks a big pot of _ggalbijjim_ for everyone to eat when Koeun and Injun swing ‘round to watch Peter Rabbit on Jaehyun’s couch—Saturdays become a little hectic and a lot noisier, and Jaehyun’s heart becomes more and more full as the days go by.

 

 

++

 

 

When at long last his department pulls off the merger they’ve been working on for a number of long months, Jaehyun finally takes a Friday off and treats himself to a long weekend with his son.

He surprises Jisung by picking him up from school, and the four-year-old looks delighted to see his father waiting for him outside his classroom when school is out for the day. Before Jaehyun can say anything, Jisung throws his backpack into his father’s arms and rushes back into his classroom. He emerges a few seconds later, dragging Doyoung gently out by the arm.

 _Sorry_ , Jaehyun mouths sheepishly at his son’s manhandling of the older man, but Doyoung waves it off good-naturedly.

“Appa, appa,” Jisung squeals, tugging on the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt, “Today Doyoung-teacher told us about this place called the ac- ac…”

“Aquarium,” Doyoung helps with a smile.

“— _yeah_ , aquarium, appa, and you can go there and see otters and penguins, appa, can we _please_ go?”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at Doyoung, who shrugs. “The penguins are pretty awesome,” he says seriously.

“ _Please_ , appa?”

Laughing, Jaehyun gives in. “Of course, buddy, sure we can go. How about tomorrow?” 

Jisung _literally_ jumps for joy. “Thank you appa!” he launches himself at Jaehyun, squeezing his father’s knees into a huge hug.

Doyoung gives him a thumbs up, and Jaehyun feels his ears warm.

And then, to Jaehyun’s complete surprise, Jisung turns back to his teacher and asks, “Do you wanna come too, Doyoung-teacher? Are you busy?”

Jaehyun freezes, heart pounding furiously in his chest as Doyoung opens his mouth. Closes it again. Licks his lips nervously.

“I—I would love to come, Jisung-ah, if that’s okay with your appa…?” Doyoung trails off, looking to Jaehyun to gauge his reaction. It’s the first time Jaehyun’s seen him uncertain.

Jaehyun clears his throat. “Uh— _yes_. Yes,” he fumbles out, glancing at the expectant look on his son’s face. “That sounds like a lot of fun. Please join us,” he says, hoping his face isn’t as red as he thinks it might be.

Jisung cheers. They both laugh. It’s a little nervous; awkward.

“Give me a second,” Doyoung murmurs, and slips back into the classroom. He returns with an apple-shaped post-it note.

“My phone number,” he says, and Jaehyun nods, shy.

The green post-it finds itself a home on the fridge next to Jisung’s progress report, and Jaehyun heads to bed that night (after confirming his plans with Doyoung) with anticipation thrumming in his chest, unfamiliar but welcome all the same.

 

 

++ 

 

 

All the calm and cool Jaehyun tried to imbibe on the way to the aquarium disappears when he sees Doyoung waiting at the entrance. Jaehyun wills himself not to focus on Doyoung’s slightly messy hair or _glasses_ perched high on the bridge of his nose (he hasn’t seen the glasses before and Doyoung looks _good_ , Jaehyun’s brain narrates traitorously), and instead busies himself with ticket collection.

The two adults trail behind Jisung as he wanders from enclosure to enclosure, marvelling at the sights and sounds before him. Jaehyun listens as Doyoung talks about how he got his job (he had been recommended by a former classmate), about his older brother the hotshot lawyer and about his old-man love for gardening (Jaehyun _swears_ he isn't endeared). Jaehyun finds himself sharing stories about Jisung and his work friends, and is surprised at how well Doyoung has become acquainted with his mother.

“She’s an extremely friendly woman,” Doyoung relates, and Jaehyun snorts quietly.

“She’s pushy. I think she’s a bad influence on Jisung,” he jokes.

Doyoung shrugs. “Maybe I should thank her, in case it was her influence that got me my invitation to this outing.”

And there it is. The thrumming in Jaehyun’s chest.

He exhales. “Maybe you should,” he nods, ignoring the slight shake in his voice.

His palms are clammy against his jeans. “I’m glad you came, though, hyung,” he says softly.

Jisung runs over to ask for Jaehyun’s phone, interrupting them. He wants to take a picture of the turtles. Jaehyun hands over his phone, and his little whirlwind of excitement is off again.

Doyoung is still looking at him when Jaehyun turns back to face him.

“I’m glad I came too,” he says with a soft smile. The warmth in his gaze almost makes it hard for Jaehyun to breathe. If not for Jisung running back, Jaehyun thinks he probably could’ve stopped and stared for ages.

“Appa, I’m hungry, can we get some food, please?” the four-year-old asks, tugging on Jaehyun’s shirt sleeve.

They manage to snag a table at the aquarium café, which luckily for them, isn’t too crowded despite it being a Saturday. Leaving Jisung with Doyoung, Jaehyun heads to the counter to order and collect their cutlery. He gets a _bibimbap_ set each for himself and Doyoung, and orders a fish and chips off the kids’ menu for his son.

When the food arrives at their table, Jisung is excited and runs off to get some ketchup. Doyoung is _horrified._

“You ordered fish and chips?” he demands, stricken. “It’s an _aquarium_ , Jaehyun. It’s just… It’s _immoral_. We’re eating their marine brethren.”

Stifling his laughter has never been harder for Jaehyun.

“The fish they use for fish and chips doesn’t come out of the tanks, though,” Jaehyun tries, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

“That’s not the point,” Doyoung huffs. “We should be showing the marine life some solidarity. Who comes to an aquarium and eats fish 10 metres away from the _fish_?”

He’s so distressed and it’s so adorable, Jaehyun is in pain.

“I love fish and chips!” Jisung exclaims when he hops back into his seat.

“You do,” Jaehyun agrees, shooting Doyoung a look. “It’s one of your _favourites_ , isn’t it?”

Jisung's responding nod is reverent. “Thank you for the food,” he says sincerely, before tucking in with verve.

It’s so earnest that Doyoung can’t help but deflate. 

“Fish are _friends_ , not food,” he whispers seriously to Jaehyun, careful not to let Jisung hear him. Again, Jaehyun is _not_ endeared. Not even one bit.

As they fill their stomachs, Jisung chats animatedly with the two adults about everything he’s seen so far—he loves the rainbow fish and he wants to live inside a coral like a seahorse. The Nemo fish are _so cute, appa_ , _but penguins are the best._ They’re so super cute and Jisung wants to be one.

“I think you would make a good penguin,” Doyoung says approvingly, giving Jisung a thumbs up. “Is your dad a penguin too?” 

Jisung pauses to consider this for a second, tilting his head and sticking his bottom lip out. His thinking pose makes Jaehyun smile.

“No,” he shakes his head firmly. “I think you and appa are more like the sharks,” he tells Doyoung.

“You’re not scared of the sharks, Jisung-ah?” Jaehyun asks, surprised.

“They won’t be scary if we don’t scare them first,” his four-year-old answers. He sounds so matter-of-fact. “If we just look at them and don’t do bad things to them, they’re not scary. They’re pretty. I love them.”

Jaehyun sneaks a glance at Doyoung, who looks just as proud as Jaehyun feels.

Later, as they walk through the aquarium’s ‘submarine tunnel’ zone, in awe of the majestic sharks swimming overhead, Jaehyun hears Doyoung sigh quietly.

“What Jisung said about the sharks over lunch makes me happy I’m a teacher,” he says honestly to Jaehyun. He’s looking up at a tiger shark, and pulls his phone out to take a video.

“For the kids to see on Monday,” he murmurs, captivated.

 _Gorgeous_ , Jaehyun thinks instinctively, before quickly banishing the thought.

“The kids are happy to have you as their teacher,” is all he can bring himself to say, and hopes the redness in his face isn’t obvious. Doyoung’s responding smile is beatific.

They linger in the tunnel, spending a good thirty minutes marvelling over the beautiful marine life. Doyoung helps Jaehyun take father-son pictures along the way, and the two men take turns helping Jaehyun’s awestruck four-year-old as he pores over the display panels and info guides.

Jaehyun’s phone is full of pictures, many expertly taken by Jisung, of the different creatures and their corresponding write-ups, along with a number of (slightly shaky, Jaehyun notes fondly) videos of his son’s specific favourite. It’s no surprise to Jaehyun, therefore, when Jisung reaches for Jaehyun’s phone again, eager to take more photos.

What Jaehyun isn’t expecting, though, is for his whirlwind to turn the camera on him and Doyoung instead of the fever of manta rays gliding by.

“Doyoung-teacher, can you stand by appa so I can take a picture, please?” he points the camera at the two adults, and Doyoung laughs.

“Where would you like us to stand?” the young teacher asks, and Jisung hums thoughtfully.

“With the blue shark,” he decides, and ushers the men in his desired direction.

After some shuffling and creative direction from his son, Jaehyun finds himself shoulder-to-shoulder with Doyoung as they lean against the railing right by Jisung’s chosen blue shark. The warm press of Doyoung’s arm against his own is comfortable, and Jaehyun briefly lets himself consider what a nice feeling it is before Jisung is positioning the camera and counting, _one, two, three, smile!_

“It’s a great picture. Thank you, Mr. Photographer,” Doyoung says approvingly, and Jisung giggles, extremely pleased with himself.

Doyoung passes the phone to Jaehyun, and he’s right, it _is_ a really nice picture. Doyoung’s smiling wide, teeth showing. His eyes are crescent moons behind his glasses. He looks achingly handsome.

“I’ll send it to you,” Jaehyun promises, and receives an appreciative nod from the other man in return.

They don’t stay for long after that, having exhausted most of the enclosures, and Jaehyun knows that when his four-year-old gets tired, shuttling him home will be challenging for them both. 

They ride the subway home together, Jisung dozing off as he clings to Jaehyun’s shoulders, until Doyoung has to make a transfer at Noryangjin.

“Thank you for the wonderful day,” Doyoung says as the train approaches his stop, reaching up to gently ruffle Jisung’s hair. “I had a great time.”

Jaehyun almost wants to tell him not to go.

“Thank you for coming, hyung,” he settles on instead, “You made this little one really happy.”

“And you?” Doyoung asks, grinning at Jaehyun. His cheeks are slightly red, and Jaehyun’s heart speeds up in his chest.

“I— Me too,” he admits, feeling embarrassingly shy.

Doyoung beams, and maybe it’s worth it.

“See you on Monday?” the young teacher asks as the train comes to a stop and the doors slide open.

“Looking forward to it,” Jaehyun smiles, and means every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos/concrit appreciated ♡  
>   
> we love a man in [glasses](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f1/04/1f/f1041fd1711b25bbc5516d384ff3f119.jpg).  
>   
> [✤ twt](https://twitter.com/nakamotojpg) / [✤ cc](https://curiouscat.me/kkeutkkaji)  
>   
> check the windmill wings [edit](https://twitter.com/nakamotojpg/status/1123129756772327426)!


End file.
